


Ain't No Grave (can hold my body down)

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Lance (Voltron), Avatar Shiro (Voltron), Drowning, Earthbender Pidge (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Firebender Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, The Galra are all Firebenders, Waterbender Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance AU Week Day 6: Elements





	Ain't No Grave (can hold my body down)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got away from me

Pidge had been adamant about travelling with Lance when they both successfully finished learning Earthbending. She wanted to see the world, not stay stuck in Republic City her entire life, and see what else the young Avatar could do as he learned the other elements.

Lance was a funny person. Laid-back but honest, and was really good at listening and repeating information, almost as good as she was. The two had spent the past four years learning and honing their Earthbending skills as well as metalbending. Pidge was a natural when it came to working with metals, while the Avatar was quick to understand the fundamentals of Earthbending, and as the years went by, they trusted each other to help boost each other’s abilities with both versions of Earthbending.

When it came time that the White Lotus told Lance he would be going to the Fire Nation to learn firebending, Pidge jumped on, demanding to go with.

Her parents were resistant at first. She had only just turned thirteen and wanted to go see the world with a boy at least two years older than her practically without adult supervision. But Pidge kept at it until the adults bent, allowing her to go.

“So, who’s my firebending teacher?” Lance asked as they set off in a large car, one of the White Lotus driving and the others with the kids.

“We haven’t been able to get a name, but he’s a powerful man in the Fire Nation.” One answered patiently. “We’ve gotten a lot of praise around him, and our associates have said he’d be willing to teach you the proper techniques of firebending.”

“Awesome.” Lance smiled widely, turning to Pidge. “What are you gunna do while I’m working on my skills?”

“Definitely explore.” She replied. “I’ve heard the Fire Nation has a bunch of really high-tech stuff I’d love to check out if I can.” She also wanted to catch the sights and continue to practice her bending with new materials that weren’t found in the New Republic, and to a lesser extend, see how Lance would be learning firebending.

“Lucky. You get to have fun while I’m stuck with classes.” He stuck his tongue out at her, and they both laughed.

“You’ll be fine, Lance. I’m sure he’s a great teacher.”

* * *

 

_Lights, lights, bright lights. Hard surface under him, straps keeping him pinned to it, screams, who’s screaming? Why are they screaming? Are they saying his name? But his name isn’t Shiro…_

“Lance, Lance!” Pidge right in front of him, looking taller than he was. _When did she get so tall?_

She shook him harder and Lance realized he was kneeling.

“Lance are you okay?” She asked, her face filling his gaze, looking worried.

“I… I don’t know, he just, reminds me of something." Lance couldn’t figure out a way to explain the pain and confusion of the memory or why it had to do with the old man who stood in front of them.

The man was apparently going to be his firebending teacher, and yet the first moment they met, he triggered some kind of reaction that made Lance see things that weren’t his own memories. He approached at a pace that reminded him of a hunter against their prey, but that was silly. Wasn’t it?

“Are you okay, Avatar? You seemed really scared for a moment." The man commented.

"I’m fine, nothing to worry about." Lance answered, changing the subject "You’re my teacher?"

"Yes, my name is Zarkon, and I’m the firebending master of this age, I suppose. My son is just as well trained, but he's gone for a diplomatic mission to the Earth Kingdom." Zarkon said, gesturing to his large home behind him. “Welcome to my home, it’s an honour to be teaching the Avatar.”

Pidge gave the man a smile, and only Lance noticed when she slipped her hand in his comfortingly.

* * *

 

The next several months were slow and torturous. Pidge listened to Lance angrily vent his frustrations about learning to control the fire element.

“I’ve been following Zarkon’s rules to a T, and I can’t even manage a candle-sized flame for more than a couple seconds!” He gesticulated with his head in her lap. “I know that learning the opposite element is normally tougher but this is insane! It’s like I’m not making any sort of progress.”

“Yeah.” Pidge agreed. She had decided to watch a couple lessons at a distance. Zarkon seemed to hate having an audience watch him teach, so she felt like she was spying more than watching. She found his method was backwards. He only said what to do, but not how to do it, even as Lance got frustrated.

“You’d think I’d be making _some_ kind of progress, but it’s been nearly a year since we’ve gotten here and I can’t produce a lasting flame.” He dropped his arms over his eyes and Pidge took one hand to thread her fingers through.

“You’ll figure it out. You’re the Avatar, the knowledge has to be in that big head of yours somewhere just begging to be used.” She smiled down at him encouragingly, and for some reason the entire exchange made her feel warm.

“Thanks, Pidgey. You always know what to say, huh?” He smiled up at her.

“You’re just easy to please.”

The two laughed before Lance sat up and had to go to his bedroom for the night.

* * *

 

It isn’t until Lance meets a guard that looks about his age when he learned to produce a fist-sized fireball.

He was outside, his eyes on his index finger with an angry expression as the puny flame flickered inconsistently. Zarkon watched on without expression, until a head popped up over the nearby fence, and a kid with raven-black hair was seen.

“You’re doing that wrong.” He called, explaining a completely different way than what Zarkon had been teaching Lance before.

He hesitated before trying it the way the kid told him while Zarkon glowered from his spot as the flame no longer spluttered. It stayed and grew along the palm of Lance’s hand, and he laughed in surprised glee. He turned to his teacher excitedly. “I finally did it!”

“Wonderful.” He grunted, and Lance furrowed his brows.

They didn’t practice outside after that. Lance was confined in one area of the large house for hours before meals and sleep interrupted training, and Zarkon was harder on him than ever. It was like now that he could produce a flame, he was meant to follow such complex techniques, and yet his teacher said they were beginner-level moves that a child could do in their sleep.

Pidge was there to keep him company, though, which Lance really appreciated. She made him forget how awful the days were with her face and lively attitude, and her experiments.

“Ugh, I wish you could teach me firebending, Pidgey.” Lance rested his chin over her shoulder, his legs on either side of her as she worked on a small metal thing. “You’re a better teacher than Zarkon is. Has he ever actually taught before?”

“Apparently he has. I’ve heard some guards talk compare notes on techniques they learned from him.” Pidge replied.

“He sure doesn’t act like a real teacher. It’s like he doesn’t want me to learn how to firebend.” He knocked his head against hers wearily.

She paused in her ministrations, knocking her head against his lightly. “Yeah, I noticed that too. You said after that one kid made that comment that helped you, you weren’t allowed to practice outside right?”

He nodded, the movement hindered by Pidge’s shoulder. “Yeah, why?”

“Maybe we can see if he could teach you.”

* * *

 

Finding the kid was easy enough. He apparently lived on Zarkon’s property, in a small two-room building that looked like an extended shed.

Pidge went looking for him since Lance was busy with Zarkon most of the day. He was as Lance described; about his age, angry brows, and raven-black hair that ended just below his neck.

“What do you want?” He asked when he saw her at his door.

“Lance and I wanted to know if you’d teach him firebending?” She asked.

“Wh-But the Avatar’s learning from Zarkon. He’s in good hands.”

“Then why was he only able to do anything when you told him what to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe what I said was a simpler version of what he was already being taught?” The kid countered.

“Please, can you at least check on how he’s doing?” Pidge tried a different tactic, stepping closer to the kid and the door. “If you think he’s in good hands after seeing what he can do, I won’t ask again. Just, see if he’s learning properly.”

The kid pursed his lips before nodding with a sigh. “Sure, whatever. Fine. Come here before the end of dinner with the Avatar.”

“Thank you! Ah, I’m Pidge, by the way.” She introduced herself a little late.

“Keith.”

She returned inside the main big house to find Lance and tell him what was going to happen.

After supper, the two easily made their way out to the shed-house to see Keith waiting for them. He invited the two of them in and sat down on a chair.

“Okay, so show me what you’ve learned so far.” He said.

Lance looked nervously at Pidge, but at her encouraging nod, he produced his palm-sized fireball, rolling it like a real tangible ball and tossing it between two hands before it evaporated after the second toss. He lamely put his hands down to look at Keith.

The kid blinked a couple times before his brows knit together. “That’s it?”

“That’s it. That’s all I’ve learned in my year here, and it’s only because of you that this thing doesn’t go out so quickly.” Lance replied.

“You don’t even have the basics down! Wh-how do you not know about the basics of firebending?” Keith looked incredulous.

“Zarkon hasn’t been teaching me anything but complicated moves I can’t even begin to follow!”

“So, you’ve seen where he’s at. Can you help him learn properly?” Pidge interrupted, her hands on hips.

Keith looked uncomfortable but nodded. “Yeah, yeah. He doesn’t seem to be going anywhere with Zarkon. I can help teach him the basics so he can follow the moves he’s supposed to be learning.”

“Oh, thank you, man.” Lance cried, hugging the other teen briefly. “When are you free?”

“Afternoons and evenings. Come here whenever you can during those times.”

* * *

 

The next couple days went fantastically for Lance. He was learning and getting praise on his leaps and bounds of learning firebending that’s to Keith’s simple training. He learned how to control his breathing, turning it warm enough to warm his hands, and how to keep a fireball contained without much effort. The progress was clearly evident.

Almost a week of learning with Keith went by before they were told over supper that Zarkon’s son was coming home for a brief visit.

“He’s a nice enough guy. I don’t really know too much about him though. He’s like a high official to the Fire Nation, though, so he’s pretty important.” Keith said when Lance came over to practice.

Lance wondered what Zarkon’s son would be like, but when he met the son the next morning, he really wished he hadn’t. His Avatar State suddenly triggers at those sharp eyes, and he feels another memory that wasn’t his own push through, clearer than the last time.

_He sees a young woman, dark skin and pale hair and hypnotizingly beautiful eyes for a moment before it jumps, and he is in front of the son of Zarkon. He knows he’s the previous Avatar, the Airbender Shiro, but he doesn’t understand why._

_He smells something horrible, and it smells like iron but wet somehow. Then he sees drops of red, dripping from somewhere on his body, and suddenly. He understands._

Lance understood what he was seeing finally, more than he had before and fear clenched around his heart. He lifted his hands up, his glowing eyes on the son of Zarkon, but his movements are slow, like he was in syrup.

A shout of fear comes from a familiar person, and Lance realized Pidge is too close to fire. She’s being held by a guard, a hand around her neck with another hand holding a fireball too close to her face. His face contorted into anger and he’s about to push when another fireball blasts towards him.

“You try anything, and the little kid gets it.” The son of Zarkon threatened, a fireball of his own the size of Pidge’s head between his hands, ready to be flung.

Lance growled, backing up when hands grabbed him.

“La _nce!”_ Pidge yelled when everything suddenly grew dark.

* * *

 

Lance woke up with his back on something weird. It was smooth like shined metal but not cold enough. He groaned, sitting up to look around.

He was in a room that had no doors, no windows, nothing but a weird opaque not-metal substance everywhere. He doesn’t know what the material is, but it’s tougher than wood and bends but doesn’t break.

Lance groaned, punching the weird material as he sat down, thinking about the situation. He had no idea where Pidge was, and he didn’t know who knew what was going on. It was then that he realized he hadn’t seen any of the White Lotus is several weeks, if not longer. No one knew what was happening to him or her.

God, his stomach twisted at the memory of her shouting his name, her fear tasting sour in his mouth. Her parents shouldn’t have let her come along. She would be safe. She’d be having a normal life and not be used as a countermeasure against him. Why her, even? Why use her to make him back down?

Guilt bubbled in his guts. He hoped Zarkon and his son wouldn’t do anything to her. She wasn’t involved in whatever was being those firebenders and Lance’s previous incarnation.

At the thought, Lance wondered what _had_ happened between them. It had seemed like Zarkon and the son had murdered Shiro for some reason. He couldn’t remember past the blood and lights and seeing one thing, the next hearing his own mother’s pained grunts.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but with stewing in his thoughts, and how his stomach wouldn’t stop groaning, he had to guess it had been a full day at least. Were they just going to starve him to death? He hated not knowing what was going on, what was going to happen to Pidge, if she were being fed or not, if she were safe or not. Man, he missed her a lot, it almost physically hurt.

Something moved along one wall, and the son appeared with a guard.

“Ah, nice to see you awake and alive, Avatar. Can’t have you leaving so soon before we even get the experiment underway.” He said with a smirk, making a vague gesture. The guard seemed to understand it and ambled over to Lance, producing a slim thing that was the same colour and look of the prison he had been trapped in for who-knows. He forced both of Lance’s arms behind his back before slipping the material over him like cuffs.

Lance struggled weakly against it, but found his time staying away didn’t help with his energy. He couldn’t use his bending now, nor had he been able to before. There had been no water or earth to bend and he barely knew how to control fire and didn’t even learn air yet! Some Avatar…

“Where is she? What did you do to my friend?” He demanded as he was forced to move forward.

“Worried for your girlfriend? How sweet.” Zarkon’s son pinched Lance’s cheek painfully. “She’ll be taken care of once the experiment is complete with you.”

Lance’s face went warm. She wasn’t his girlfriend! “Let her go.” He demanded.

“Can’t do that, she knows. Can’t have a repeat of the last time, can we?” Something about the way he spoke sent chills down Lance’s spine. “Now, come along, little Avatar. Time for testing.”

Lance was too weak to fight against it, and soon they left his prison, and he found himself in a part of the house he had never seen before. He barely had time to get his bearings before they moved deeper into the house, until they reached a giant pool.

The water was tantalizing, but without the use of his hands, he couldn’t bend it. He had heard of some benders who could use water _as_ arms, but it was a complicated process that worked best if he had gotten his arms removed. He looked questioningly at the son of Zarkon as he was forced to a stop.

“What is this experiment?” He asked warily.

“Something another subject had been too weak to complete.” Such a cryptic answer… Lance felt Shiro’s memories flash to his mind, his pain.

The son of Zarkon pulls out another one of the new substance cuffs and hands it to the guard, who easily picked Lance up and looped them around his ankles, binding them together painfully. Then the guard grabbed some weights that rested by the edge of the pool and tied them to the cuffs.

Lance felt his heart stumble in his chest, and for the first time, he purposefully activated his Avatar State. He struggled against the bonds that held him, but it wouldn’t break.

“Drop him in now!” A voice shouted and suddenly Lance felt sweet cool water envelope him. He barely managed to suck in a deep breath before the weights dragged him down to the bottom of the pool, several feet taller than he was.

With the limited use of mobility he still had left, Lance created a small bubble of air to wrap around his mouth and nose, but could not do anything more. He stared up at the surface desperately. _It couldn’t end like this. Please._

* * *

 

“If I wasn’t trapped in this stupid stuff, I’d love to see what it’s made of.” Pidge grumbled, her head smacking one wall lightly as if rattling her brain would help in this situation.

The substance, something she decided to dub as nawood, had been woven together in large thick slabs that kept everything out of reach from her and her bending. But that hadn’t stopped her from finding a way to bend the nawood with her bare hands. It was really quite pliable, and almost elastic that it could return to it’s original shape, unlike most metals she worked with.

It had taken her a good couple days before she managed to find the door and unlock it, unbeknownst to Zarkon or his guards that might check on her.

Before someone could notice, she knew what she should do. Pidge opened the door a small bit and gathered all the metals she could feel were close by. They weren’t the best quality, but it was better than nothing.

Without eating or being able to drink anything, the drawing of metals took more out of her than she had realized. She panted but couldn’t stop now. She grabbed the metals and bent them into a weapon she could use. There wasn’t a lot, but she was able to bend a dagger, sharp enough to pierce the nawood.

Pidge worked quickly, sawing the nawood, ignoring her fatigue. She wouldn’t rest until she and Lance were safe. _God, what was happening to Lance right now?_ She wondered fearfully. _I was… So useless. Just a bargaining chip against him… He must hate me for being so weak like this._

Finally, a large enough tear was made for her to crawl out of, ignoring the sharp edges scratching along her bare skin and face. She didn’t care about the minor pain she felt, she had freed herself! Finally!

She paused before she made her way to the door. _Where should I go? What do I do now?_ She bit her lip. _I don’t know where Lance is… Maybe…_

She slipped out of the room, her dagger held tightly in one hand in case she came in contact with any of Zarkon’s guards as she made her escape. Pidge managed to escape undetected as she ran to the first person she could think of who could help her and Lance.

“Keith! Keith!” She banged on the door frantically, looking over her shoulder frequently until the door shifted and she stumbled in with a yelp.

“P-pidge?” Arms caught her before she could pitch forward, and Keith looked concerned. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you or Lance in days.”

_Days…_ That would explain her hunger, but she shook it off. “Zarkon. Zarkon and his, his son. They have Lance, they, I don’t know. I don’t know what they want.” She took a breath. “We were just meeting his son, and then, Lance’s eyes glow and I felt the wind whip up like a storm was about to occur, and then, and then…”

“Pidge, slow down. What’s wrong? Why would Lance’s eyes glow after seeing Lotor?” Keith asked.

“I, I don’t know. But, one of his guards grabbed me…” Her hand went to her neck, rubbing where the guard had grabbed her, practically choking her. “Used me to keep Lance at bay until they could knock him out. We were separated in these weird nawood structures and-”

“Woah, woah, what? Nah wood?”

“I don’t know what it is. It’s not wood and not metal. It’s weird. But that doesn’t matter. We were both trapped for days apparently. I don’t know if Lance was given anything to eat or drink, but I sure wasn’t.” Pidge felt like her lungs were going to give out as she turned to Keith with glassy eyes. “Please, you have to help me save Lance.”

* * *

 

The bubble of air had gotten smaller, expelling the carbon monoxide Lance breathed out, and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. His body was weightless under the water, and a part of him wondered how long Zarkon’s son would keep him under. _Was he just trying to drown him? What a cruel twist of fate, a waterbender drowning…_

He had stopped struggling hours ago. It was making him gasp in more air than he could afford to lose. His only hope was that the son would drag him out before he lost consciousness, or that drowning would actually be a painless death… Maybe if he lost consciousness it would be painless…

* * *

 

The plan was half-baked at best, but they couldn’t waste time. Pidge and Keith both didn’t know where Lance was or what they wanted from him.

Keith had given Pidge all of his metals he could give from his house, and she made herself some armour and weapons to use if she needed to. Because of the lack of food or water, she had needed to take quick breaks to stave a headache that threatened to split her brain in two, as well as for Keith to spoon-feed her water and bits of bread at a time so she would have some energy. It almost hurt to eat and fill her belly a small amount.

The two approached the house, and with a trick every earthbender was taught at an early age, she was able to figure out the lay of the land ahead of them with a quick stomp of her bare foot. It was this way that they made their way through the house undetected.

They moved through the building slowly, methodically, until Pidge feels liquid, a large body of liquid, like a pool, and just outside of it, a few guards and Lotor. Curious, Keith and Pidge slip their way in to see a lightshow coming from the water as the surface bubbled occasionally.

Pidge gasped a little too loudly. She knew Lance was under there. The guards and Lotor heard, turning their attentions to the young guard and girl in her make-shift armour.

Lotor looked surprised for a fraction of a second before anger coloured his expression. “Get rid of them! Don’t let them disrupt the experiment!”

Before the last word was even out of his mouth, the guards and Keith all set their palms ablaze.

“Get him, Pidge.” Keith muttered quickly, blasting a couple fireballs at the guards to distract them. “I’ll hold them off.”

Pidge nodded. “Right. On it. Take this.” She molded the gauntlet armour she had made into a short, sturdy dagger with a round hilt to not hurt him when he held it before she ran towards the pool and dived in.

It was much deeper than she thought it was. She doesn’t see anything before her lungs beg for air and she’s forced back to the surface. With one eye on the firebenders, she noted idly that Keith had managed to dispatch one of the guards, and when she dived down again and had to get back up, the other guards were down for the count.

Pidge took a deep breath, puffing her cheeks out to hold as much air as she possibly could before diving down again, finally reaching Lance. His eyes no longer glowed, but were instead closed, looking unconscious and her heartrate spiked. She hurriedly grabbed him, pulling herself closer to see why he was trapped.

_Weights._ She grabbed her metal, already formed into a knife, and used Lance’s body as handholds to reach the connection between him and the weights, sawing furiously. Even as her lungs begged for air and she was seeing stars, Pidge couldn’t stop until Lance was free.

It took a while, and she was sure her heart or lungs were going to explode out of her chest, when finally, she tore through the bonds and the two began to naturally float to the surface. She broke air with a loud gasp.

“I got him!” She gasped, furiously blinking the water out of her eyes to see what was going on now.

Keith and Lotor were still fighting. Pidge could easily tell the two were evenly matched, and she hoped Keith could get the upper hand somehow as she dragged Lance’s body to the lip of the pool and pushed him out. She quickly climbed out herself and put her body between the firebenders and the unconscious Avatar.

“C’mon Lance. Wake up.” She whispered, shaking Lance. She had no idea what to do but put him on his side in hopes that if he had swallowed water, he wouldn’t choke if it came out.

Her body went on autopilot, making him go on his back and pushing on his chest to get him to cough out the water that might have been swallowed before turning him on his side again when he coughed once and water slowly spilled out of his mouth and nose.

Pidge wrinkled her nose but couldn’t look away.

“Pidge!” At least, not until Keith’s voice shouted at her, and she looked to see him with massive burns on his arms, but he still had burning fireballs in his palms. “Get him out of here. I’ll be right behind you.”

“No you won’t!” Keith ducked out of the way of flames headed straight for his head. Lotor had as many burns on his arms as Keith, with a look of anger on his face. “I’ll kill you before you can escape with my experiment!”

Pidge stopped listening, grabbing Lance and staggered away. It was difficult holding the older teen who was taller than her and weighed more, but she refused to stop for any reason other than to shift her hold on him for a better grip.

It took several minutes before they reached the front door, and Pidge was panting in exhaustion. All the adrenaline was wearing her down and she wasn’t sure how long she could hold herself and Lance up when heavy footsteps pounded after her and Keith was suddenly there, grabbing Lance and throwing him over his shoulder.

“C’mon! Before they catch up!” He shouted and bolted off.

Pidge took a second to catch her breath before she pelted off after the firebender, stomping her feet to raise the earth to create barriers between them and the Zarkon family.

They ran and ran and ran. Keith and Pidge ran until they felt like blood was in their lungs. They stopped at the edge of the road, gasping for breath as Keith gently put down Lance before dropping himself.

“Do you… do you think they’ll be able to catch up with us?” Pidge asked between gasps.

Keith shook his head. “But we got to keep moving. Get as much distance between us and them as possible. Find… Find the White Lotus. Get out of here.”

Pidge nodded tiredly, her head dropping to her chin. They were safe for the moment. She groaned as she sat up, crawling to Lance and dropped her head on his chest, praying to feel something.

One second… Two seconds… Three se-

_A beat. Another beat. Another. Another._ Weak but there, and all of a sudden, Lance shot upright, throwing up water, falling over due to his momentum until his head slammed into the ground.

He groaned painfully, the sound raspy, but it was the most beautiful thing to Pidge’s ears and she momentarily forgot her fatigue and flung her arms around him.

“Lance!” She cried, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she tightly embraced him. “I thought, oh thank god.”

“Ugh… Pidge…?” Lance rasped, tilting his head to crack an eye at her. “Oh thank god, Pidge.”

Pidge felt an arm weakly wrap around her waist in a return hug and for the moment, everything felt right despite both of them were in soaked clothes and on the run in the Fire Nation.

**Author's Note:**

> So bit of background here. I've had this au idea for about a year. Lance is, obviously, the new Avatar after Shiro, the previous Avatar, was murdered by Zarkon and Lotor. The woman in Lance's vision was Allura, an Airbender who was in a relationship with Shiro. She escaped and went into hiding, not really knowing but knew in her heart Shiro had been murdered.  
> If I were to continue this, the three would eventually meet Hunk, an earthbender who's a member of the White Lotus(well, training, he's still pretty young) and they travel together, finding another firebender master to teach Lance (and Keith, he's not really trained beyond on-your-feet fighting) before going to the air nomads and meeting with Allura, who would teach Lance airbending.  
> I love Avatar AUs, tbh. This was the best fun out of all the prompts so far, aha


End file.
